I don't love you
by You'reABirdOfTheSummer
Summary: When the Cullens move to Forks, it's not Edward who catches Bellas eye...and her heart. Bella, deals with all the drama and romance now thrown into her life with the Cullens' arrival...with the help of her best friends Alice and Rose, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay, so just to elaborate. This is all human and in Bella's point of view. Without canon pairings (at the beginning) and out of character. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are brothers and the children of Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Rosalie each have there own families and are in no way related to any of the other main characters. Got it? It's a little different haha. Please review, I would really love your opinions and check out my other stories, they are better than this one I assure you. Thank you for reading!**

Thank goodness the day was almost over, I'm not sure if I could handle serving another steak... ever. I work as a waitress in the only restaurant in Forks. Well, if it could be called a restaurant, restaurant implies it having an ounce of class. I think diner would be a better name for it. I was almost nine and I would finally get to go home. I leant against the counter and scanned the room; a middle aged man deliberately caught my eye and lifted his empty glass. I nodded and turned to get him another beer; I filled it up the new glass and turned round. I hadn't even taken a step before I collided with something... something hard. The glass fell from my hand sloshing ice cold beer down my front; I heard the smash of the glass as it hit the tiled floor. In what must have been a fraction of a second my feet left the ground, I was being held above the shards of glass that would have sliced through my skin otherwise.

"I am so, so sorry," said a deep, southern voice. I looked up and saw a pair of deep blue eyes, as I was set down again a few feet from the glass.

"Don't worry about it," I gasped, taking in his appearance. His blonde curly fringe fell almost into his worried eyes that were framed by blonde lashes. His teeth were brilliantly white, even in comparison to his pale skin. His body was toned and defined and his arms were still on my as if holding me steady.

"No really, are you okay? Are you bleeding?" he asked.

"No, I'm not, you picked me up in time" I said breathlessly, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Your shirt, it's... it's..."

"Ahh," I mouthed. He released my arms as I made to prod the wet material. I was glad I had made the effort to dress nicely this morning, I was wearing a blue blouse and short black skirt with an apron over it with black flats. My hair fell as it did usually, in bangs over my shoulders, but wasn't wearing any make up over my own pale skin, I never did. "It's fine, really."

"No, it's not, you'll freeze out there. I have a spare shirt in my car, if you want it. I mean it'd be too big and everything, but it's clean and dry at least." He gushed , looking deep into my eyes.

"Thanks," I said.

He ran out the door and to his car in no time at all, holding a green football jersey in his outstretched hand when he returned. I thanked him and went into the bathroom to change, I was expecting him to be gone when I came back out but there he was, cleaning up the mess on the floor. I bent down to help him mop up the beer. When we had finished I looked up at the clock, he noticed me looking and asked. "What time to you get off work?"

"About five minutes ago," I said flashing him a smile.

"Then could I treat you to dinner? Seeing as I completely ruined your shirt."

"Yeah, that would be lovely." I agreed.

He held out the chair for me before seating himself opposite me, we sat at the booth in the corner. He passed me a menu before speaking, "I don't think I've actually introduced myself yet please excuse my rudeness, I'm Jasper."

"I'm Bella," I replied.

"Lovely to meet you Bella, is that short for something? Bellatrix perhaps?"

"Isabella, but I swear if you call me that I'll cry." I joked.

"It's pretty, but of course Bella is prettier if you prefer i-" when he was interrupted by Angela coming over to take our order. She was holding a box of chocolate when she came over.

"Here Bella," she said. "This is from me and the girls, sorry it's not more or anything, but you know what the pays like here. We just wanted to say that it won't be the same without you."

"Thanks Ang," I replied. "Please will you thank the others for me too. This is really thoughtful."

"No problem Bells," she said. Then after taking our orders she walked back to the kitchen. When I looked back to Jasper he was eying me curiously. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"It's was my last day today," I answered.

"Any reason why?"

"A couple, the first being, that the pay here is appalling. I was thinking of getting a job with better hours, because next week I go back to school and I should probably be studying or something like that," I joked.

He smiled and paused for a minute before he asked "what school do you go to Bella?"

"Forks high."

If I thought he previous smile was big, it was only because I had not seen this one. It showed all of his pearly white teeth and dimples appeared in his cheeks.

"What?" I asked. Grinning myself, at the cuteness of his dimples.

"That's were I will be attending as of September first," he explained.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Did you just move here or...?"

"Yes, I just moved here from Alaska with my family."

"Where abouts do you live?" I asked, now being nosy.

"A little outside of Forks, kind of... in the forest, my fathers a doctor, but he loved the doors and love to take us all hiking" he said. "What about you?"

"My dad, Charlie, is the police chief, so I just live in Forks... nothing very interesting."

"Oh, so I am out having dinner with the Sheriff's daughter ay?" he joked as Angela came back with our cokes and pasta. We sat and made conversation about the things we liked, things we didn't like, the time passed easily, it was nice being him. When we had finished he paid the check, not without my protests mind you and walked me out to my truck.

"Well, good night Bella, it was nice meeting you, have a good rest of the summer, even if it is just a week," he said.

"You too, and thanks for a nice evening... and for the loan of a shirt," I said.

He chuckled to himself then bit his lip.

"I was wondering if maybe... you were, um, busy... tomorrow? I mean, if you want, I mean. Don't think that you have to or anything, I was just you know putting the idea out there you know." He was babbling, so I thought it was kinder to stop him from talking.

"Shut up," I giggled.

I wrote my number on the back of his hand and wished him goodnight again, before driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

My legs were cold.

I was sat in kitchen, I had just gotten up and hadn't quite woken up properly yet. I slept in really late this morning, well... late for me anyway. Charlie had already gone to work hours ago and I was starving. I was still in my pyjamas so I reached over to the thermostat and turned it up, before opening up the fridge. I pulled out a carton of milk and grabbed the box of cereal of the top, I whacked them in a bowl and slumped onto one of the kitchen chairs, resting my head in my hand I slowly ate my cereal. I was half finished when my cell started to ring... it was probably nobody important. It was the other side of the room, on the counter and I was just too lazy to get up and answer it. As I said, I hadn't woken up yet. I carried on shovelling the cereal into my mouth as it went to voicemail. A deep, husky, southern voice was coming from the phone.

"Err, hey Bella, It's J-"

In a flash, the sleep that was clouding my mind disappeared and I flung myself across the room. I slammed the phone to my ear, "Hello."

"Hey, Err, It's Jasper."

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to accompany me to a movie this evening?" he suggested, his voice thick, as if waiting for a rejection.

"I'd love to," I said breathlessly.

"Really? Great. Pick you up about five...ish?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said before giving him my address and saying goodbye.

I calmly set the phone down, and walking slowly back to my cereal. Not bothering to finish it I dumped it in the sink. I took a deep breath, and tried very, very hard not to get excited.

I failed.

I squealed and started bouncing. I took me a couple minutes to calm myself down again before I could even hold my phone again without sending it flying across the room. I pressed speed dial number 3.

"Hey Bells," a high voice chirped. "What's going on?"

"I need your help!"

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" she said, her voice worried. "What's happened?"

"Calm down Alice," I said, soothingly. "I need to go shopping that's all."

"That's all!" she shrieked. Alice's life was shopping, and me saying 'that's all would have probably set her off under normal circumstances, luckily today she was preoccupied by the task at hand. Her voice turned serious. "Me and Rose'll be at yours in an hour," and she hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Six hours and new dress later, I was sat on the kitchen counter waiting for five to arrive. I had spent three hours hitting the shops with Alice, the result- a green and white dress. Personally, I wished I had stayed home and have been able to wear jeans tonight, but Alice is Alice, and Alice does not allow jeans on dates.

At exactly five my doorbell rang, I slipped of the counter and grabbed my purse and a cardigan. I took a deep breath and opened the front door, it was raining again tonight and stood on my front step was the ridiculously handsome -even when damp- Jasper. He smiled as I opened the door, which I turned without even thinking.

"You look lovely this evening, miss," he said in his Southern drawl.  
"You don't look to bad yourself...sir," I said with a giggle.  
"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

"Let's." I replied take his arm and gripping it as I tried not to slip on the wet driveway, as we got to his dark BMW he opened the door for me to get in. It took five minutes to get to the tiny cinema in Forks, I would have suggested that we go to the bigger cinema in Port Angles, but I thought Jasper might want to stay in Forks, rather than going very far, seeing as he probably hadn't visited many places yet. Not that there are many.

After the film, it was -surprise surprise- still raining, but only lightly and Jasper and I were slowly walking through the cinema car park.

"The film was longer than I expected, I'm not sure what's going to be open for dinner right now... though I'm guessing as you quit, you'd like not to eat at work tonight?" he asked politely.  
"It's not about me is it? I mean you went there last night, and met this hideously annoying girl right? You probably want to stay away huh?" I teased. He smiled and looked into my eyes.

"I think you must have me confused with some else," he laughed. "Because last night, I met someone quite amazing... and not the least bit annoying." I smiled and he put his arm around my waist.  
"Well then Jasper, what are you doing out with me tonight, when you met someone so amazing," I teased. We stopped walking, and turned to face him, he was smiling at me through the rain haze. He put his other arm round my waist and pulled me closer toward him, as I looked into his eyes.

"Would it be too forward if I were ask you for a kiss?" he whispered. I shook my head and pressed my lips to his. Of course, Jasper is the perfect gentleman, so it was one chaste kiss, but it was perfect.

He dropped me off at home and walked me to the door, despite my warnings in the car, that my Dad had a gun. But he still insisted and under the shelter of my porch he kissed me sweetly on the forehead.  
"You are allowed to kiss me goodnight properly you know, I won't mind," I said quietly, slightly confused.  
"Thank you Bella, but after what you said I'd rather not."He said. My mind raced and I was _very_ ready to be _very_ offended, but then he continued. "Your Dad's at the window."

I giggled at his regard for my Dad...and his gun and looked up at his embarrassed expression. "Well then, in that case..." I said softly and kissed him on the cheek and reached for the handle.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Bella, I'll call you... soon," he said smiling and turning to walk down the drive  
"You better," I teased and opened the door, stood watching him walk away. Half way down the drive he turned to see me standing in the door way still.

"Goodnight Bella," he called with a wave.  
"Night Jasper," I shouted back.  
"Sweet Dreams," he called and left.

I closed the door behind me and lingered in the hall way for a second, smiling. Unfortunately Charlie was quicker off the mark than I had expected.  
"You had a good time then..." he assumed from my grin. I nodded.  
"Good, I'm glad there was no funny business though." He said gesturing to the door.  
"He's too much of a gentleman Dad," I reassured him.  
"I might grow to like the kid eventually then, mind you-"  
"I get it Dad." I interrupted. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."  
"Night Bells," he called as I ran up the stairs.  
Once I was safely in my room, I had time to think things through...


	4. Chapter 4

Dad had gone fishing. It was a Sunday morning, and apparently the rain is good for fishing? I don't see how.  
I was at home, finishing off an English essay that didn't have to be handed in for weeks. I had been at it for an hour and written about three lines, my mind was distracted. I went downstairs to make a big mug of hot chocolate, I grabbed it and a blanket, and sat myself on the sofa, watching the rain.

I was thinking about Jasper. How could I not?

He was sweet, and charming and funny, and so frustratingly gorgeous I feel the need to list like a crazy person.

I sighed and took a sip of hot chocolate. Just then the phone rang, I pulled myself on the sofa and stumbled to the phone.

"Hi."  
"Hello, Bella?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jasper..," I sighed. "Hi."  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"I'm good thanks, you?" I replied.  
"Very well... listen, I was wondering. I mean. If you wanted to... that you might -"

"Jasper, just say it" I interrupted, smiling at his stuttering.

"Do you want to do something today? If you're not sick of me yet." He asked.  
"I'd love to, what did you have in mind?"

"Do want to just... go for a walk or something?" he asked.

"Sure, there's a pretty good trail through the forest, near my house." I suggested.  
"Be there in a few minutes then?"  
"See you in a few, bye" I said,

"Bye Bella," he said, and I hung up.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and wrote a note for my dad, in case he came home early, and was putting on my coat as the doorbell rang. I flung it open and smiled at Jasper.  
"Morning beautiful," he said kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Morning to you too," I replied smiling widely.  
"Ready to go?" he asked.

"You bet," I said as he took my hand.  
We strolled through the trees, talking about our families, books, school and our lives.

He has two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. His favourite book is The Jungle Book,- which I thought was totally sweet. His favourite food is chicken wings, his favourite colour red. And so the conversation went on for almost two hours. Then Jasper looked at his watch.

"Oh dear, we have been walking for two hours, and missed lunch."

"We seem to like missing meals, huh?" I said. "We can grab something at mine."  
With that we turned round and walked another two hours back to my house, hand in hand.

When we back we made cheese sandwiches.  
"So" I asked, "sick of me yet?"  
"Not at all" he said taking a bite of sandwich. I smiled and took a bite of my own.  
"What do you want to do this afternoon then?" he asked.

We ended up deciding on watching a movie on the sofa. We sat on the sofa cuddled up until my Dads cruiser pulled up the drive way. Then Jasper moved a foot to the side of me. I giggled and waited for my dad to walk in.

The door opened and my dad walked "Bells" he called from the hall.

"We're in here Dad." I called back.

"We?" he said walking into the room, Jasper stood up as he walked in.  
"Hello sir, I'm Jasper Cullen, a pleasure to meet you" he addressed my Dad, holding out his hand for him to shake. Charlie's eyes narrowed, as he looked Jasper in the eye. But Jasper didn't falter, and just like that he shook Jaspers hand. "Charlie Swan, Police Chief. Nice to meet you too kid."

The atmosphere of the room had suddenly gone from hostile and aggressive, to warm and friendly. It was as if they had been best friends for years. Odd.

Soon Jasper -despite Charlie's persistent invitations to stay- had to get home to his family for dinner.

He took his arm from round my shoulder and kissed me on the lips.  
"Night Bella, I'll see you tomorrow morning at school" he whispered. "Night Charlie" He called, as my Dad held up a hand to be high-fived as he walked out the door.

Embarrassing.

"You picked a good'un there Bells." Charlie remarked as we heard Jaspers car pull away.

"Thanks, I think so too." I replied. "I'll go make dinner then."


	5. Chapter 5

The buzzing of my alarm clock woke me up this morning.

This morning being September first and the first day of school.

Personally, I dislike the first day of school, everyone feels the need to hug, tell you how much they have missed you and generally get on your nerves.

But today was going to be worse. Much worse.

Today was the first ever day of school for Jasper.

How on earth was I meant to introduce him, as my boyfriend? I don't think so. For all I know. He could have charmed every other girl in school the way he did to me. Admittedly it's highly unlikely seeing as Jasper moved here just a few days ago, and I have been with him a lot since then. How could he have had time to charm more girls? Either he's _very_ good, or I'm _very_ paranoid. I'm hoping for the second. Still, I had no idea how to act around him, whether or not, when he was in public, with hundreds of new, judging faces he would be embarrassed of me.

Trying to shake of the nerves I hauled myself out of bed, and as quickly as possible got dressed went downstairs. -I was trying to no have time to think. Correction, I was trying to not have time to worry. I skipped breakfast, I was too nervous and stuffed my books into my bag. Then I heard the sound of a car pull up, and sure enough within seconds my doorbell rang. I started walking toward the door when it burst open.  
"To slow!"  
Alice and Rose have been my two best friends since before we could talk. Alice was small with dark hair, Rose tall with blonde hair, and I was somewhere in the middle of the two.  
"Could you not wait for me to get to the door?" I asked.  
"Oh stop moaning, you're lucky we even rang the doorbell-" Alice said. "Wait a second...did you get dressed in the dark this morning?"  
"No.. why?" I asked.  
"Because you like a mess," Rose said bluntly. "Come here, Jeez Bella, your collar isn't even done properly."

"I was...in a rush..." I tried to explain, but Alice and Rose were already busy making me look 'acceptable.'

By the time we got to school in Rose's car, we had each heard the details of the past week. Rose went to Fiji and had a "whirlwind summer romance" as she put it, with a bartender, which she took great delight in retelling to Alice and I, and equal delight in hearing about our week.  
It's funny how a friend can go away for a week, and you can have so much to tell them.  
The bell had just rung, so we ran across the car park to our first lesson. Luckily for me the teacher hadn't got there yet, so I slipped into my seat without any confrontation. As soon as I was sat down the teacher came in and started droning on about Henry the eighth, and I switched off. After twenty minutes of staring at a wall, the door was opened. In walked a brick wall of a person.

He must have been 6ft5 and you could see the muscle through his shirt. The whole room was silent, looking at him in frightened horror. Until he opened his mouth, to give the room the most childlike and sweet smile, then the room thawed, and he wasn't as scary. He passed his note to the teacher and was directed to the seat next to me.  
I used to have some kid called Gerald sitting next to me, I think he was from Europe. Maybe he didn't speak English? Because he never talked. But he had moved back to … Europe? Early last semester and I kind of liked having a whole desk to myself.  
Maybe that's why I looked deflated when the huge guy came and sat next to me. He frowned at me, and looked a little rejected. I put on my best. 'I don't hate you I just enjoyed having a desk to myself' smile and whispered "Hi, I'm Bella."  
"I'm Emmett, hi." He replied with a smile, taking my hand.  
With that we sat and -in my case pretended- to listen until the bell for next period sounded.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said as we got up to leave.  
"Yeah" I said swinging round to look at him.  
"This might sound weird but what's your last name?" he asked.  
I frowned, "Swan." I replied. Emmett smiled at this and for that split second I saw saw a sparkle in his eyes. How could I not have made the connection before? That little sparkle was the link my brain made between him and Jasper.

"Ohhh...You're _Emmett._" I said, stating the obvious. He chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm Emmett!" I felt so stupid not realizing it before. "You know he talks about you at home."  
I blushed and looked at the floor, "I did not know that." I said.

"I'm gonna get my ass kicked for telling you then" he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too, I mean, Jasper isn't exactly weak but Emmett is huge.

It got to lunch time, and three more lessons with Emmett before I saw Jasper. He was standing in the cafeteria with a guy I didn't know when I walked in.  
"Oh my gosh, would you look at them," Jessica sighed from behind me. Lauren and Angela agreed while I stood there, not knowing what to say.  
Jasper and his friend must have heard them, because they both turned to face us. Jasper said something into his friends ear and they both started walking this way. To the delight of the girls stood behind, I frowned at them.

"Hey," Jasper said softly. I could feel them swoon behind me.  
"Hi," was all could managed, it was awkward. Very awkward, with my drooling friends behind me. Then Jasper bent down to kiss me, a proper kiss. It was a good kiss. I could feel my friends shock behind me, but I didn't mind. Then the door burst open again, and Rose walked in.  
"No public displays of affection please Bells, my stomach can't take it," she joked with a smile.

"Hey Rose" called Mike from across the cafeteria, waving and grinning.  
"Still a no Mike. Go stalk someone else for a change huh." she called back with one of her dazzling smiles. If she stopped smiling like then Mike would stop obsessing over her. Then again half the boys in the school were obsessing over her. So what did one more matter?

I smiled up at Jasper, and took that moment to introduce everyone.  
"This Jessica, Angela, Lauren and of course Rose."  
"Very nice to meet to you all," said Jasper politely. "This is Edward, my brother" he said gesturing to the guy on his right.

I nodded, "I've already met Emmett-"

Rose interrupted. "Well then, now we're all just one big happy family, I'm starving. Come with me, or get out of my way!"


End file.
